Need
by The Sand Kunoichi
Summary: Really, It was just something swirling around in my head. Not very good.  Hentai


**Authors Note:** Really, I have no idea what this was. I just wrote it down and thought I'd share it. It is hentai though. I had to rewrite it so it had a character in it though.

**Rating: **Mature

* * *

The night air was cool and it felt like his hands were everywhere. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that really, there were only two. But it felt like he was touching everything all at once. His tan, dark skin in severe contrast with my own pale. I was chocking on my gasps and moans, trying to keep quiet. It was incredibly hot, his kisses, moving over my skin. His lips and tongue nipping along my collar bone, dipping down to the hollow of my throat. Across to my breast, my nipple, tight with the cool air, was more sensitive to his mouth.

I arched up, fighting the ties around my wrists so that I could touch him too. I wanted to roll us over and taste my way down his chest, teasing and biting. I wanted to taste his cock too. Swallow him whole and make him lose control. I wanted him to make sounds, little gasps and groans of pleasure for me.

I pulled on the ties again, squeezing his hips between my thighs, arching up against him and moaning. I was begging, but I didn't care. I was throbbing, wet, dripping liquid honey, and achingly empty. I was trembling, shaking all over. I could feel his slick flesh tremble slightly too with need. I leaned up and bit down where his shoulder met his neck and pulled on my restraints again. Throwing my head back I let out a keening whine. I needed him so bad. He was still teasing though. Brushing the pads of his fingers over the spot where I needed them most, applying the tiniest amount of pressure before pulling back again. His lips and tongue trailing over every inch of my skin, but only tasting briefly before moving on. And he was just being so _gentle_.

I didn't want gentle. I wanted hard and painful, feral sex. I wanted him to run his blunt nails down my skin instead of lightly brushing over it with his finger tips. I wanted bruising bites instead of the feather soft kisses. It was driving me _mad_ with need. And it had been so long since we'd last been together, making the need building within me like a storm that much more powerful. It was painful how much I needed this, I was desperate.

Gasping for breath and panting wildly, I hooked my feet around his calves and rubbed my lips against his rock hard cock. Pushing myself against him, I finally allowed myself to truly beg.

"_Please..._" I choked out, looking up into his normally blue eyes that had gone red with passion.

In the next moment, a loud scream ripped from my throat, my eyes rolling to the back of my head at the stinging pleasure-pain of feeling him, inch by inch, filling me.  
I arched up harshly, back bowed, and groaned low in my throat. It didn't last long though. Almost as soon as he had stretched and filled me, he was snapping back his hips to do it again. The force of the thrusts pushed me back against the pavement. He braced his fists on either side of my head and pushed into me again. I was unable to speak or think. All I could muster were incoherent mutterings of pleasure and ferral screams.

Gasping and moaning, I fought for breath. It was so _good_. He bent his head down to bite at my nipple harshly before gently soothing it with his tongue. I contracted around him, squeezing my inner muscle with pleasure and felt the way his shoulders bunched and heard his soft groan. Feeling empowered, I did it again. This time he was louder, thrusting into me faster, snapping his hips into mine bruising hard. And I couldn't have asked for more.

It hurt so _good_. I needed it, the pleasure-pain mix. It was a perfect cocktail of powerful emotions, adrenaline filling my veins. My head was spinning and I was panting fast. I could feel the coil inside of me grow tighter and tighter, getting ready to spring.

I bent up to give him a sloppy kiss and broke away, back bending and gasping for air. My eyes rolled back again. Just a little more...  
Reaching down, He bit down onto my neck _hard_, still plunging into my fast and deep.

That did it. The coil snapped and I let loose a triumphant scream of pleasure, colours and sounds rushing around, making me dizzy. I was vaguely aware of his bruising bite breaking the skin as he trembled and liquid heat poured into me. But mostly, I was high on the pleasure that was completely overwhelming me.

I was on fire in the best way. And I was falling into the sweet black abyss...

"_Naruto..."_


End file.
